Mitigo 5 Virtueller Alptraum
by Mitigo
Summary: Wilde Träume und ein anstrengender Kampf, der ganz schön an den Nerven zehrt.


TITLE: Mitigo – Virtueller Alptraum

AUTOR: Mitigo 

EMAIL: ra1la@aol.com 

RATING: PG-17 

WARNINGS: sexual situations - sex 

CATEGORY: Romance/ Adventure/ Humour 

PAIRINGS: Daniel/ Janet; Sam/Jack

SEASON: ? mit Apophis und so.

STATUS: incomplete

SUMMARY: Wilde Träume und ein anstrengender Kampf, der ganz schön an den Nerven zehrt.

DECLAIMER: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors. 

ZU DIESER REIHE MITIGO GEHÖREN: 

1. Schlechte Neuigkeiten 

2. Der Feind 

3. Der Weg in die Schlacht 

4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm 

5. Virtueller Alptraum 

**Virtueller Albtraum**

**1. **

Daniel ging durch die schier endlosen und grauen Gänge des Komplexes. Es war sein erster Spaziergang, nachdem Dr. Fraiser ihn als weitgehend gesund eingestuft hatte. Er musste nach seiner OP noch eine Woche auf der Station liegen. Als Daniel die Waschräume sah, überkam ihn eine ungeheure Lust aufs Duschen. Als er jedoch vor dem Waschraum der Männer stand, war auf der Tür nur ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift – _Wegen Renovierungsarbeiten geschlossen. Der Waschraum der Männer wurde mit dem der Frauen vorübergehend zusammengelegt. Duschzeiten für das jeweilige Geschlecht stehen an der Waschraumtür der Damen! –_ geklebt. 

Daniel ging ungläubig ein paar Schritte weiter, in Richtung in der sich der Waschraum der Damen befand. _Gott ist das duselig, jetzt dürfen wir nur noch alle zwei Stunden abwechselnd duschen._ Daniels Augen wanderten automatisch auf seine Armbanduhr, als er die Duschzeiten der Männer überflog. _Kurz nach 15.00 Uhr und... cool. Duschzeit von 15.00- 17.00 Uhr. Na das ist ja wieder Mal Timing, Danny- Boy._ Er trat ein und sah sich wie gewohnt im Raum um, es war niemand weiter anwesend. Er fixierte den letzten Stuhl im Raum und bewegte sich auf diesen zu, während er sich seines T-Shirts entledigte. Achtlos schmiss er seine Stiefel unter die Stuhlbeine und zog sich auch den Rest der Kleidung aus. Wenn er eines in diesen sauberen Waschräumen mochte, war es der scheinbar unerschöpfliche Vorrat an weichen Handtüchern, die in einem riesigen Regal vor dem Duschabteil lagen. Die jeder sorglos benutzen konnte und die jeden Tag irgendwo gewaschen wurden. Außerdem liebte er die Seifenspender, die an den Fliesen, an jeder Dusche angebracht waren. Man brauchte rein gar nichts mitschleppen wenn man Duschen wollte. Man konnte den Raum dreckig betreten und sauber wieder verlassen, ohne das man mit seiner Waschtasche und seinem Handtuch durch den ganzen Komplex watscheln musste. Ideal also für einen Spontanduscher wie ihn. 

Während sich Daniel bereits das erste Wasser der Dusche über seinen Körper rieseln ließ, betrat Dr. Fraiser den Raum._ Mist, ist doch einer im Raum, dabei geht doch nie jemand um diese Zeit duschen. Ist das nicht Daniel? Also von dem knackigen Hinterteil her passt die Beschreibung auf jeden Fall._

Kaum das ihr Gedankenfluss zu Ende war, drehte sich Daniel herum. Er strich sich mit beiden Händen über seine nassen Haare, sodass Janet seine volle Körpermontur sehen konnte. Janet machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten zu gehen, als sie ihn so sah. Im Gegenteil sie ging weiter auf die 

Duschabteilung zu, lehnte sich gegen den riesigen Türrahmen und sah ihm mit 

einem verträumten Lächeln zu, wie er mit seinen Händen über seine angespannten Muskeln fuhr und dem Wasser half sich besser auf seinen Körper zu verteilen. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und erschrak heftigst, als er Janet lässig und mit gekreuzten Armen im Türrahmen gelehnt sah. 

„Ähm,... es....es...ist doch....die Männerduschzeit...oder?" 

Janet musste erst ihren angesammelten Speichel herunterschlucken und ihre trocken Lippen befeuchten, ehe sie bestätigte. 

„Was tun Sie dann hier?" Janet spitzte ihre Lippen. „Ich beobachte Sie ganz offensichtlich beim Duschen, weil ich eigentlich duschen wollte. Aber Sie haben mir da ja einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." 

„Na ja,...ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten, wenn Sie unbedingt duschen wollen," scherzte Daniel. Er drehte seinen Körper ein wenig von ihr weg, als er merkte, wie sie ihn ansah. _Er denkt wohl, ich hätte Skrupel mich vor ihm zu duschen. Na warte! _Sie streifte sich ihren Kittel ab, ließ ihn unachtsam auf den Boden fallen und fing an sich die marine- blaue Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Daniel beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus._ Das ist doch einer ihrer Scherze,...oder?_ Um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Augen ihn nicht täuschten, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und sah ihr schweigend zu, wie sie sich ein Kleidungsstück nachdem anderen abstreifte. Für einen Moment überlegte Daniel sogar, ob er nicht zu ihr rübergehen sollte, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Er ließ den Gedanken aber sofort wieder fallen, da Janet nur noch in ihrer schwarzen Unterwäsche im Türrahmen stand und er es viel spannender fand ihr beim Ausziehen zu zusehen. Janets rechte Hand glitt zu ihrer Haarspange, die ihr Haar streng zurückgeknotet hielt. Sie löste den Knoten und schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht, sodass ihr Haar auf ihre Schultern fiel und sich gleichmäßig verteilte. Daniel sah ihr immer noch schweratmend zu und Janet erwiderte seinen ausgehungerten Blick, indem sie seine Augen in den ihren gefangen hielt. Sie streifte sich ihren BH und ihren Slip ab ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen zu 

trennen. Ein kalter Schauer überlief Daniels Rücken, als Janet sich ihm langsam, aber mit Bestimmtheit näherte. Schließlich wurden ihre nackten Körper nur noch von den herunterrieselnden Wassertropfen des Duschkopfes getrennt. Immer noch sahen sie einander tief in die Augen und als hätte jemand ein Zeichen gegeben, öffneten beide ihre Lippen einen kleinen Spalt. Daniels Hände umfassten ihre schmale Taille. Seine rechte Hand glitt über ihren wohlgeformten Po, die andere bahnte sich den Weg über ihren Rücken. Dabei zog er sie sanft an sich und ihre Hand glitt über seine starke Brust zu seinem Nacken hinauf und kraulte diesen leicht, während die andere Hand über seinen knackigen Hintern herfiel. Daniel hatte Janet fast vollständig in seine starken Oberarme gezogen, jedoch berührten sich ihre Körper immer noch nicht, aber Beide konnten die Nähe und die ausgestrahlte Wärme des jeweilig anderen spüren. Janet hatte mittlerweile solch ein Verlangen bekommen, ihn zu küssen, das sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte, um seinen Lippen ein Stück näher zu sein. Auch Daniel bewegte seinen Kopf auf 

ihren zu. Ihren Nasen streiften sich kurz in ihrem Spiel, erst dann schlossen beide langsam ihre Augen und pressten ihre vom Wasser genässten Lippen aufeinander. Sie verharrten eine Weile reglos in dieser Stellung, bis sie daran gefallen fanden, ihre Lippen im Rhythmus aufeinander zupressen und sie wieder voneinander entfernten, um sie ein weiteres Mal aufeinander zu drücken. 

Daniel zog die zierliche Ärztin weiter in seine Arme. Als ihre Brüste auf seine stählernen Bauchmuskeln trafen, zogen Beide scharf Luft ein, um sich dann unter den Beben ihrer Körper eine wilde Schlacht ihrer Zungen zuliefern. Daniel öffnete immer wieder seine Lippen, um Wasser in ihre Münder laufen zulassen, was Janet bald in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nachdem sie sich Minuten lang ihre Zungen massiert hatten, bekamen sie keine Luft mehr und trennten ihre Lippen voneinander. Janet tastete mit ihren zitternden Händen über seine Brust, die immer noch nach Luft pumpte und strich über seine starken Oberarme, wobei sie langsam um ihn herum wanderte und verschiedene Stellen seines Körpers küsste. Als sie seinen Rücken entlang strich, glitt ihre Rechte nach vorn und umschloss zärtlich sein Glied, wobei er abermals scharf nach Luft schnappte. Ein feuriges Prickeln breitete sich in seinen ausgehungerten Körper aus. Daniel drehte sich um und küsste sie stürmisch, wobei er sie hoch hob und sie gegen die kalten Fliesen drückte. Janet versuchte sich leicht zu wehren, weil sie ihn eigentlich noch weiter quälen wollte, aber so sehr sie sich gegen seinen Mund wehrte, wurde ihre Abwehr von den kalten Fliesen wieder zunichte gemacht. Sie stöhnte qualvoll auf, als Daniel keine Anstallten machte sie wieder von diesen freizugeben. Als sich ihr Mund wieder öffnete, ließ sich Daniel diese Chance nicht entgehen und presste seine vollen Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf die ihre und stieß seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle, bevor sie ihre Lippen wieder schließen konnte. Bei dem Schock der Kälte auf ihren Rücken hatte Janet ihre Beine um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, sie wehrte sich nun auch nicht mehr gegen seine fordernden Küsse, sondern half ihm noch dabei. Obwohl er ihr viel zu ungeduldig wahr, hatte sie durchaus Verständnis für ihn. Besonders als sie sein steifes Glied spürte, dass sein Ziel suchte. 

Gerade als sie ihren Körper in eine angenehmere Stellung für ihn brachte und sie sich aufmunternd zulächelten, verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen. 

Auf einmal umgab sie ein fürchterlich grelles Licht und jemand rüttelte sie unsanft, während er ihren Namen rief. 

„Was ist...?" Janet reckte sich und gähnte lautstark, wobei ihr ein Tropfen ihres Speichels über ihr Kinn kullerte. „Gut geschlafen?" General Hammond lächelte die Ärztin an. „Na ja, es muss auf jeden Fall ein sehr aufregender Traum gewesen sein. Sie haben die ganze Zeit gelächelt und jetzt sabbern Sie auch noch. Von was handelte der Traum den?" Janet wischte sich trotzig den Speichel weg und erwiderte mit vorgestreckten Kinn, dass es ihm gar nichts anginge, wer 

ihr stürmischer Eroberer gewesen war. Erst jetzt merkte sie wie verschwitzt sie 

war und trotz der verlockenden Einladung von George Frühstücken zu gehen, beschloss sie noch schnell unter die Dusche zu springen, um zu versuchen ihren Traum, unter dem warmen Wasser, weiter auszubauen. 

**2. **

**„Hier Jack, haben zehn weitere Tok'ra Agenten eingewiesen, over!"**

In Gedanken hatte er mitgezählt, sie hatten insgesamt neunundvierzig Tok'ra befreit. Mit jedem Funkspruch verringerte sich die Anzahl und im Inneren betete er, dass das Ende bald kommen würde. Er wollte nicht noch einmal mit einer Jaffa- Wache zusammenstoßen, auch wenn Jakob sie aus dieser schwierigen Situation wieder rausgeredet hatte, hatte er Blut und Wasser unter dieser schweren Rüstung geschwitzt. Obwohl er von dem Streit zwischen der Wache und Jakob nichts verstanden hatte, weil sie sich in der Sprache der Goa'uld verständigt hatten, so kannte er doch ein Wort, das gefallen war, genau. Eine zweite Wache hatte sich in ihr Gespräch eingemischt und auf Jakob und ihm gezeigt und Kre geschrieen. Jack konnte sich erinnern , wie er damals Daniel Jackson nach der Bedeutung des Wortes gefragt hatte. Er musste sich wiedereinmal einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag über Bedeutung und Ursprung des Wortes anhören, ehe Daniel alles vereinfacht ausdrückte. Laut ihm hieß es soviel wie Achtung, Hör zu, Konzentriere dich, Angriff usw. und sofort. Jack hatte sich darauf seine eigene Übersetzung gebastelt und so hieß es für ihn einfach nur Huhu. Im letzten Moment konnte Jakob in die Situation eingreifen und die beiden Jaffa beruhigen. 

„Hier ist Sam, wir haben sechs weitere Tok'ra gefunden, over!" 

Jack nahm Carters Funkspruch nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr.

**Fünfundfünfzig Tok'ra und weitere fünfundvierzig sollen noch folgen!"**

Seine Uniform klebte teils an seinen nasskalt geschwitzten Körper und teils an der Stahlrüstung, als würde sie sich nicht entscheiden können, wo sie lieber bleiben würde. Nichts desto trotz biss er die Zähne zusammen, er würde Jakob gegenüber niemals über seinen jetzigen Zustand informieren, zu groß war Jacks stolz. Jakob war in der Menge der Jaffa verschwunden, aber Jack hatte die Rüstung des Tok'ra genau fixiert, damit er ihn nicht in der Menge der Jaffa verlor. Er wusste, wenn er ihn aus den Augen verlieren würde, wäre er in der Menge verloren und er würde Jakob nicht wiederfinden, da er ja schlecht seinen Helm runterklappen konnte, damit Jakob ihn sehen konnte, wenn er ihn suchen sollte. Jakob ging in das nächste Schiff hinein und wartete hinter einer Biegung auf ihn. Da in diesem Gang kein Jaffa kam, ließen sie ihre Helme hinuntergleiten und Jakob holte das Ortungsgerät unter seiner Rüstung hervor. Als er Sams Dad ansah, konnte er die kleinen Schweißperlen auch auf seiner Stirn entdecken, die seinem Gesicht einen seltsamen Glanz verliehen. 

„Ganz schön heiß unter diesen Helmen was? Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, den 

ganzen Tag damit rumzulaufen?" Jakob tat Jacks Bemühung sich mit ihm zu unterhalten nur mit einem müden Lächeln ab. Er war immer noch sauer auf Jack und so versuchte er sich auf sein Ortungsgerät zu konzentrieren. Jack beobachtete ihn dabei aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, wie sich der Tok'ra dermaßen mit seinem Spielzeug beschäftigte, als wäre es das tollste, was er jemals in der Hand gehabt hatte, nur um sich nicht mit Jack unterhalten zu müssen. Genau in dieser Hinsicht waren sie sich wieder einmal sehr ähnlich, gestand sich Jack in seinen Gedanken ein. Er lehnte sich an die gold- gelbe Wand des Ganges, während sich seine Gedanken zu einem genauen Bild von Sams Gesicht formierten. Er stellte sie sich mit ihrem berühmten Carter Lächeln vor, was sie extra für ihn reserviert zu haben schien. Jedes mal wollte er dahinschmelzen, wenn sie ihn mit ihren zauberhaften blauen Augen ansah. Sie hatte dann immer so kleine süße Grübchen an ihren Augen. Ja, er konnte sie sich genau vorstellen und plötzlich hatte Sam nur noch einen grauen Haarkranz, braune Augen und ein maskulines, mit Falten geprägtes Gesicht. Jakob war plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht. 

„Jack, was stehen Sie hier herum und lächeln in die Weltgeschichte? Wir haben zu tun, es befinden sich erfreulicher weise neunzehn Agenten an Bord. Also los!" Jack wurde eiskalt wieder in die nackte Realität von diesem Sklaventreiber zurückgeholt. Nach einem kurzen Moment der völligen Desorientierung wurde ihm wieder bewusst, das er mit Jakob unterwegs war und seine Sam mit klein Marti die Schiffe unsicher machte. 

**3. **

Sam bekam unter diesen verdammten Helm kaum Luft. Immer wieder drohten sie neue Panikattacken zu übermannen. Martouf hielt wegen ihr schon öfters in einem der abgelegen Gängen der Schiffe an, damit sie wieder normal Luft holen und sich für den nächsten Trip stärken konnte. Immer wieder versuchte Martouf Sam aufzuheitern, was ihm, wie Sam fand, nicht so gut gelang, wie ihrem Colonel. Aber er schaffte es immerhin ihr Kraft zugeben, auch wenn er diese neu gewonnene Stärke oftmals fast wieder zunichte machte mit seiner Fragerei. _Martouf gelingt es wirklich verdammt gut, immer auf den wunden Punkt in meinem Leben zutreffen_, dachte Sam. Er versuchte in den Pausen über seine Jolinar zu reden und versuchte damit auch herauszufinden, wie Sams Gefühle für ihn standen. Sie bemühte sich jedes Mal seinen Fragen auszuweichen oder diese einfach mit einer knappen Bemerkung abzutun. Sam wollte Martouf einfach nicht weh tun. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie für Jack mehr empfindet als für ihn, aber seine Jolinar ihn geliebt 

hat, wie sie es ihm schon einhundert Mal zuvor auch gesagt hatte. Außerdem wollte Sam sich nicht mehr an Jolinars Leben erinnern, viel zu sehr schmerzten die Visionen, die sie im Schlaf und mit Martoufs Fragen heimsuchten. Sie konnte und wollte diese Erinnerungen einfach nicht mehr sehen, wie sie sich mit Martouf geliebt hatte, wie sie ihn mit Bynarr betrogen hatte, um von Sokars Höllenplaneten Netu zu entkommen, wie Jolinar gefoltert wurde und letzt endlich starb. Plötzlich lief Sam auf Martouf auf. Er war abrupt vor der nächsten Biegung stehen geblieben und hielt Sam mit seinem Arm zurück. Leise konnte sie seine Stimme vernehmen, die sehr abgehackt zu ihr drang. Innerlich verfluchte sie diese Rüstung, durch die sie nur Bruchstücke von Martoufs Aussage wahrnehmen konnte. _Scheiß Rüstung! Was? Martouf, rede doch etwas deutlicher! Was? Na toll, das hat uns noch gefehlt! Wenn ich das also richtig verstanden habe, dann stehen in der Biegung unser letzter Tok'ra, der sich mit zwei weiteren Jaffa unterhält. Dann können wir ja nur hoffen, dass die sich bald verziehen, so viel Zeit dürften wir nicht mehr haben._

Sams Wunsch ihren Arm von der Rüstung zu befreien, um endlich wieder auf ihre Uhr sehen zu können, verstärkte sich nach dieser Überlegung immer mehr. 

Zu groß war die innere Unruhe. Wie lange waren sie schon hier? Hatten sie noch genug Zeit, um ihren Plan durchzuführen und wieder zu verschwinden? Sie hatten schon so viele Tok'ra gefunden, war nicht langsam ein Ende in Sicht? Sam hatte mittlerweile die Übersicht verloren, wie viele Tok'ra sie schon gefunden hatten, wie viele Stunden sie auf diesem Planeten waren und wo sie sich überhaupt befanden. In ihr keimte der Wunsch diese Rüstung einfach auszuziehen und sich all die aufgestauten Gefühle von ihrer Seele zu schreien. Aber sie musste das durchstehen, für sich, für ihren Vater, für ihren geliebten Jack, einfach für alle, die ihr lieb waren und die, die dann wegen ihr sterben würden, wahrscheinlich die Bewohner der ganzen bekannten Sonnensysteme. Dies könnte sie bedeutendste Mission aller Zeiten sein. Sam wurde auf einmal von Martoufs Genuschel aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. _Was hat er gerade gesagt? Martouf? Schande! Was ist, wenn er mir gerade befohlen hat, ihm Rückendeckung zu geben?_ Mehr und mehr Panik stieg in ihr auf. Unsicher folgte sie Martouf, sie sah, dass sich immer noch drei Jaffa auf dem Gang standen und sich unterhielten. _Was hat er nur vor? Er wird doch nicht unsere Deckung verraten? Nein, dass würde er nie tun!_ Doch auf einmal blieb Martouf vor den drei Jaffa stehen und bewegte blitzartig seine Rechte zu der Stelle am Halsteil, wo der Helm per Knopfdruck automatisch zusammenfahren ließ und so seinen Kopf frei gab. Sam wollte vor springen und ihn daran hindern, aber sie sah ein, dass es zu spät war. Er war geschehen. Martouf stand ohne Deckung vor den dreien. Sam war einem Herzinfarkt nahe, als die anderen drei ebenfalls ihre Hände zum Hals führten und ihre Helme runtergleiten ließen. Sam erkannte Teal'c und Wornaf, sie spürte, wie wackelig sie auf ihren Beinen stand und sie gegen ihre aufkommende Ohnmacht ankämpfte. Als Martouf sich umdrehte und 

sie anlächelte, merkte Sam, wie sich ihr Zustand wieder normalisierte. Sie wäre 

ehrlich gesagt auch sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn sie in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, da ihr Willen schon immer stärker war, als ihr Körper. Langsam hob auch sie ihre Hand zum Hals, um ihren Helm zu öffnen und ihre Lungen mit reinem und süßem Sauerstoff zu fluten. „Du glühst ja, Sam!" Martouf strich ihr besorgt über ihre glühenden Wangen. „Heiß," hauchte sie kaum hörbar, während sie tief ein- und ausatmete. 

„Es freut mich, dass ihr wohl auf seid," entgegnete Teal'c in seiner förmlichen und knappen Art. Sam lächelte ihn überglücklich an. _Endlich! Das erste Ziel ist erreicht, wir haben Teal'c und Wornaf gefunden! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Dad und Jack entgegenlaufen._

„Geht es wieder?" Martouf tänzelte um sie herum und versuchte irgendwie etwas aus Sam über ihren Zustand heraus zu bekommen, weil sie die ganze Zeit über Teal'c angestrahlt hatte. „Ja, mir geht's jetzt viel besser, Martouf," entgegnete sie ihm sehr überzeugend. So überzeugt war sie sich nicht mal in ihrem Inneren gewesen, als sie seine Frage beantwortet hatte. Plötzlich schnitt O'Neills Stimme die Stille, die sich für einen kurzen Moment ergeben hatte. 

„Hallo Leute, hier ist O'Neill, wir haben weitere neunzehn Tok'ra zum Tor geschickt. Nur zur Erinnerung, wir haben noch sechsundzwanzig zu finden! 

Jakob meint, ihr solltet eure Augen offen halten, es könnte gut sein, dass wir schon mal aneinander vorbei gelaufen sind, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, also...ach, na ja, eigentlich müssten wir langsam aufeinander treffen, over!" 

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über Sams Gesicht aus. _Das ist mal wieder typisch mein Jack! Genau ihn hätte ich an meiner Seite gebraucht, als ich aufgeben wollte. Seine Sprüche hätten mir sicherlich über den Berg geholfen._

„Hier spricht Teal'c, wir sind bereits auf Major Carter und Martouf gestoßen. Und haben weitere...," Teal'c unterbrach schnell und sah Martouf an, der ihm mit seinen Fingern schnell die Anzahl der Agenten deutlich machte, die er und Sam in diesem Schiff gefunden hatten. „...wir haben zwölf Tok'ra gefunden. Wir laufen euch entgegen, over." 

Ein kurzer Augenkontakt und ein Nicken reichte für alle Anwesenden, um zu verstehen, dass die Helme wieder geschlossen werden mussten und sie zum nächsten Schiff gehen würden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit machten die vier weitere Tok'ra ausfindig. „Es müssen doch jetzt alle Tok'ra auf dem Weg zum Tor sein, oder?", fragte Wornaf, als sie wieder in einem abgelegenen Gang pausierten. 

„Das denke ich auch, ich glaube wir haben Jakob und O'Neill genau verpasst. Sam hol bitte das Funkgerät raus und frag wo sie sich befinden!" 

„Ist schon geschehen, Martouf." Sofort hantierte sie kurz an dem kleinen Gerät herum. „Hallo? Colonel? Hier ist Carter. Wir haben alle Tok'ra gefunden. Wo sind Sie jetzt? Over." 

„Ich schätze, wir stehen genau hinter Ihnen!" 

Jack trat mit einem breiten Grinsen an sie heran. „Warum habt ihr nichts 

gesagt?", fuhr sie die Anderen spaßeshalber an, die sich hinter ihr eins feixten. 

„Schön euch alle gesund zu sehen. Sagt mal, redet ihr immer so laut auf den Gängen? Da könnt ihr ja gleich ohne Rüstung durchs ganze Lager wandern!" Jakob senkte nun auch seinen Helm, während er Martouf und Wornaf anfunkelte._ Von den Beiden hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass sie so unvorsichtig sind._ „Da wir jetzt der ersten Teil unserer Mission hinter uns gebracht haben, können wir ja jetzt geschlossen zum Hauptschiff gehen!"

_Sklaventreiber_, dachte O'Neill abermals, als Jakob sie wieder aufscheuchte. Er war froh endlich wieder einen Moment der Ruhe gefunden zu haben und in Carters wundervolles Lächeln blicken zu können. 

**4. **

Janet saß wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte den Papierkram hinter sich zu bringen. Sie war schrecklich müde, trotz des kleinen Nickerchens, das sie vor zwei Stunden abgehalten hatte. Janet legte ihre Hände in den Nacken, um sich die Verspannungen raus zu massieren. Aber so geschickt wie sie die Verspannung bei anderen ausmassierte, half es bei ihr nicht. _Was für ein Tag, erst Daniels Operation und dann verfolgt er mich noch in meinen Träumen und das auch noch in der unmöglichen Schlafposition. _Ihr Gesicht verzog sich schlagartig, als sie die Stelle fand, die Auslöser aller Schmerzen war. Janet blickte durch die Glasscheibe, die die Station von ihrem Büro trennte. Sie Krankenstation lag ruhig, aber sie wusste genau, dass es wahrscheinlich nur wieder die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Ihre Augen glitten weiter durch die Station und blieben an Daniels Bett hängen. Er lag immer noch ruhig in seinem Bett._ Es ist nun schon vier Stunden her, dass ich ihn operiert habe, ich schätze mal er wird bald wieder aufwachen._ Während sie ihre Gedanken weiter schweifen ließ, ging sie auf sein Bett zu, um seine Werte zu prüfen._ Mal sehen, Puls gleichmäßig..., alle anderen Werte ebenfalls im grünen Bereich. Er hat den OP wirklich gut verkraftet. Na ja, was soll bei einer Blinddarm Operation schon Spektakuläres passieren. Außerdem hätte ich auch gar nicht zugelassen, dass ihm irgendetwas geschieht und mir stirbt auch niemand einfach weg._ Gerade als sie einige Instrumente neu einstellte, drehte Daniel seinen Kopf leicht. Dr. Fraiser fing sofort an zu lächeln, als sie ihn wahrnahm. _Ach Gottchen, ist das süß!_ Daniel kuschelte gerade seinen Kopf näher an das weiche Kissen und schniefte zufrieden. Janet glaubte sofort er würde noch schlafen und sich von den Anstrengungen des OPs erholen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Bettkante und schaute ihm zufrieden zu, wie sich sein Brustkorb unter der Decke gleichmäßig hob und wieder senkte. Auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab, dann grub sich seine Hand langsam unter der Decke vor. Janet konzentrierte sich dermaßen darauf sich jedes Merkmal, einfach alles in seinem Gesicht für ihre zukünftigen Träume ein zu prägen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass er eigentlich wach war und sich bereits bewegte. Plötzlich spürte Janet seine warme Hand auf den ihren und erschrak. Aus Reflex heraus wollte sie ihre Hände zurückziehen, aber als sie in Daniels blaue Augen sah, hatte sie schon wieder vergessen, was sie eigentlich tun wollte. Er lächelte sie zufrieden an, da es Janet die Sprache verschlagen hatte, fiel ihr nichts besseres ein, als einfach das gleiche zu tun. 

„Hey," flüsterte er. „Hey." Daniel nahm eine ihrer Hände und drückte sie sanft. _Eigentlich müsste ich meine Hand ja weg ziehen, diese neue Schwester ist so eine verdammte Tratschtante, sie tuschelt jetzt schon über mein Verhältnis zu Daniel Jackson, aber andererseits...seine Hand ist so schön warm und außerdem hatte er gerade einen OP, da wird man ja mal seinen Patienten etwas Liebe vermitteln dürfen._ Daniel musterte seine kleine Ärztin wieder einmal überglücklich. Er konnte richtig sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Außerdem schien sie es nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben, dass er ihre Hand losgelassen hatte und nun mit seinen Handrücken sanft über ihren Schenkel strich. Schließlich nahm ihre Hand wieder die seine und drückte sie aufs Bett zurück, dabei warf sie ihm einen "Sorry, aber versuch es doch ein anderes mal wieder" –Lächeln zu. Daniel wollte einfach nicht aufgeben, er wusste genau, dass sie seine Nähe suchte, genau wie er ihre. „Sie sehen müde aus, Doktor." 

Janet war etwas von seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel überrascht. 

**Entweder dieser Mann ist einfach nur dreist oder steht immer noch unter den Auswirkungen der Narkose.**

„Ich bin auch etwas müde." 

„Warum legen Sie sich nicht hin, ich finde es ist sehr ruhig auf der Station, da könnten Sie sich doch ruhig mal eine Auszeit gönnen, oder?" 

„Na ja, ich habe immer noch unglaublich viel Papierkram zu erledigen." 

Daniel spielte mittlerweile an ihrer Hand herum, spreizte und dehnte ihre Finger und streichelte zärtlich ihren Handrücken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Papier Füße bekommt und wegläuft, wenn Sie mal für einen Moment die Augen schließen." Janet wurde durch seine Streicheleinheiten immer nervöser und sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie Daniel sagen sollte, aber das musste sie auch nicht, denn er war schon dabei sie vorsichtig näher an sein Bett zu ziehen. Er rückte seinen Oberkörper weiter an die andere Bettkante heran und zog sie zu sich aufs Bett. Janet ließ es einfach mit sich geschehen, es war ihr egal, dass andere tuscheln würden, zu stark war das Verlangen endlich zu schlafen und das auch noch in seinen Armen. Sie wollte sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Zufrieden schloss sie ihre Augen und schmiegte sich näher an seinen Körper. Daniels Arm wanderte um ihre Schulter zu ihrer Taille, wo er sie fest hielt und ihr gleichzeitig die Chance gab sich an seinen Oberkörper zu kuscheln.

**Daniel beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, dann versuchte er seine Decke um ihren Körper zu legen, was ihm nach einigen Versuchen auch gelang. Schließlich lag**

**Janet völlig in der Decke und an seinem Körper gekuschelt. Daniel hätte sogar**

schwören können, sie gerade Lächeln gesehen zu haben, aber seine Augenlieder fielen schon zu, ehe er darüber richtig nachdenken konnte. Sein Griff um ihre Taille wurde noch einmal stärker, seine zweite Hand glitt zu ihrem Haar und entfernte ihren Haargummi, so dass seine Hand leichteres Spiel hatte. Ein angenehmer Geruch stieg in seine Nase und er fühlte noch einmal wie zart ihre Haut war und verfiel dann endgültig der Müdigkeit. 

**5. **

Gehetzt stolperte O'Neill dem Trupp hinterher. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem die Rüstung unendlich schwer wurde und sich seine Beine immer wackeliger ihren Weg suchten._ Gott sei dank, dass die mich nicht brauchen werden, wenn sie ihren Virus in den Computer einspeisen. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja ein ruhiges Minütchen, um meine Kräfte für die Flucht zu sammeln._ Einer seiner Gefährten ließ sich zu ihm zurückfallen und der Helm, in Form eines Schlangenkopfes, blickte zu ihm herüber. Jack wusste genau, dass es sich um Carter handelte. Ihre Gangart war einmalig – dieser lockere dahingleitende und gleichzeitig mit dem Hintern wackelnde Gang – konnte selbst diese Rüstung nicht vertuschen. Auch wenn Sam nichts sagte, was sie in dem Lager auch nicht wagte, spürte er ihren durchdringlichen Blick auf sich ruhen. Vor ihnen hob sich plötzlich ein riesiges Schiff von dem gewohnten Anblick ab. Als Jack einen Blich nach oben warf, stockte ihm der Atem. Das dieses Schiff um ein vielfaches größer war als die normalen pyramidenartigen Schiffe war ihm bekannt, aber das er die Spitze nicht einmal sehen konnte, wenn er seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken legte überraschte ihn. Ein großer Platz tat sich unter ihnen auf, sie standen auf einem kleinen Berg und schauten auf das Tal hinab, in dem das gigantische Schiff stand. Unten standen unzählige Truppen, die sich zu einem Quader in der Mitte des Platzes formiert hatten. Außen herum wuselten Jaffa herum, trugen Lasten und strömten in und aus dem Mutterschiff. Jack löste sich von dem Anblick und bemerkte, dass seine Gruppe schon weitergelaufen war. In schnellem Tempo torkelte er den Hang hinab und schloss schneller als er erwartet hatte wieder auf. Jakob wühlte sich scheinbar wahllos durch das rege Treiben auf dem Platz hindurch und führte sie schließlich auf den riesigen Eingang des Mutterschiffes zu, der mit jedem Schritt, den man sich ihm näherte, noch gigantischere Ausmaße annahm. Zu Jacks Enttäuschung war ziemlich viel Betrieb in den Gängen des Schiffes. Daher nahm Jakob direkten Kurs auf die Brücke. Jack beschlich so ein komisches Gefühl, welches er immer bekam, wenn irgendetwas Schreckliches passieren wird. Kaum das sie auf der riesigen Brücke angekommen waren, verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl noch mehr. Es waren über dreißig Mann auf der Brücke beschäftigt. Jack hätte schwören können, dass er auf den Raumschiffen, auf denen er bisher war, die Jaffa auf der Brücke an einer Hand hatte abzählen können._ Toll, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Wir können ja schlecht hier rumstehen bis die weg sind._ Plötzlich drehten sich zwei seiner Gruppe um, hoben ihre Stablanzen und feuerten an O'Neill und Carter vorbei in Richtung Eingangstür, wo sich das automatische Schloss der Tür befand, das durch die Schüsse die Tür endgültig verriegelte. Die erschrockenen Jaffa rappelten sich auf und ergriffen ihre Waffen. Jack und die anderen waren der Weile aus ihrer Starre erwacht und töteten bereits die ersten Jaffa. Sam verfluchte innerlich ihre Rüstung und die schwere Stablanze. Zwar konnte sie auch mit einer Stablanze umgehen, jedoch fiel ihr jede Bewegung in der Rüstung schwer und so wünschte sie sich ihre 

M-16 unter der Rüstung hervorholen zu können und damit ihre Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Feuergefecht für sie gewonnen war, da sie den Überraschungseffekt und Teal'c auf ihrer Seite hatten. Teal'c machte sowieso alle Platt, die Apophis Anhänger waren. Manchmal glaubte O'Neill, dass sein Freund ein Wettschießen mit sich selbst veranstaltete, um seinen persönlichen Rekord zu knacken. Anschließend die Anzahl der getöteten Jaffa aufschrieb und diese Zahl zu den anderen addierte, um eines Tages seinen Leuten zeigen zu können wie viele Jaffa er im Kampf getötet hat. 

Jakob Carter ließ als erster seinen Helm hinunter gleiten und bedeutete den Anderen das Gleiche zu tun. „Martouf, gib mir den Chip!" 

„Ja, kleinen Moment!" Er zog sich gerade einen Handschuh aus, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall alle hochschrecken ließ. Jaffa hatten die Situation offensichtlich erkannt und versuchten nun die Tür durch Schüsse aus ihren Stablanzen zu öffnen. „Martouf, schlaf nicht ein!" Jakobs Finger glitten über das Armaturenbrett, das in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt worden war. Eine kleine Schiene trat aus dem hüfthohen Block heraus. Martouf hatte der Weile einen kaum sichtbaren Chip hervorgekramt und legte ihn auf die Schiene, die sofort wieder zurückglitt. Auf dem riesige Fenster, das vorher einen herrlichen Überblick über das Lager bot, breitete sich ein großer Bildschirm aus, auf dem eine schier unendliche Anzahl von Symbolen von unten nach oben flimmerten. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Display, flogen Jakobs Hände ein weiteres Mal über die Konsole. Wenige Sekunden später erschien die erwartete Säule, der Beweis, dass der Computer mit dem Virus gefüttert wird. Erleichtert atmeten alle auf und Jakob drehte sich langsam herum. Der Beschuss der Jaffa war, seit sie auf der Brücke waren, stärker geworden. Die Tür glühte bereits vor Hitze und mit jedem Schuss wurde die Haut dünner und das Risiko, dass sie entgültig zerbrach, größer. 

„Es ist zu spät," flüsterte Jakob. „Heißt das, es ist zu spät?" 

„Ja, Jack! Sehen Sie selbst! Das Programm schleicht nur so vor sich hin, die Jaffa werden innerhalb der nächsten Minuten hier mit ihrem Feuersturm hereinbrechen! Sehen Sie sich um Jack, hier ist kein Schutz für uns! Wir werden 

entweder gleich sterben oder uns verteidigen bis wir sterben und wenn wir Glück haben ist das Virus bis dahin überspielt und einer von uns kann dann einen Funkspruch abgeben, dass die Bombe sofort durchs Tor geschickt werden muss!" 

„Aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt die Bombe schon hochgehen zu lassen, dann sollten Sie Ihren Funkspruch jetzt ablassen. Verdammt noch mal, ich habe nicht mein Leben und das meines Teams für einen dummen Fehlschlag aufs Spiel gesetzt!", keifte O'Neill zurück. Gerade als Jakob zum Widerspruch ansetzten wollte, schnitt eine unbekannte Stimme ihn das Wort ab. 

„Ich würde nicht so voreilig sein!" 

Eine Jaffa Wache stand auf einmal an der Wand. Die Blicke der sechs gingen automatisch zur Tür, die immer noch unter Beschuss stand und bedrohlich bebte. Die Wache öffnete vorsichtig seinen Helm. 

„Latif!", rief Martouf freudig. „Latif, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht mit den anderen zum Tor gehen?" 

„Sicher, aber du weißt doch, dass ich mich überall einmischen muss." 

Der schwarzhaarige Tok'ra grinste verschmitzt in die verdutzten Gesichter der anderen. Latifs braune Augen warfen einen kurzen Blick auf die Säule auf dem Monitor, die mittlerweile gut zwei drittel ihres Weges hinter sich gebracht hatte und anschließend auf die bebende Tür, hinter der das Gebrüll von mindestens einhundert Jaffa zu hören war. 

„Wenn ich die Situation so betrachte, denke ich, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns auf den Weg hier raus machen." 

„Du kennst einen Weg hier raus?" 

„Sicher Martouf, ich war Bauleiter dieses Schiffes. Ich habe mit Apophis seine geheimen Fluchtwege entworfen und kenne diese wie mein Leben. Außerdem bin ich der Einzige, der sie kennt, und irgendwie muss ich doch auch hier reingekommen sein, oder?" 

„Gut, dann flieht ihr. Ich werde hier bleiben und warten bis das Virus vollständig überspielt wurde und dann werde ich nach kommen!" 

„Dad! Du bist verrückt! Das ist völlig unnötig. Sieh doch, das Programm ist fast fertig! 

„Ja, und die Tür auch. Jetzt geht! Ich werde sie aufhalten, damit ihr genug Zeit habt, um hier weg zu kommen." Sam drehte sich verzweifelt zu O'Neill, sie hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen, was Jack bald das Herz brach. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie brachten kein Wort hervor. Jack wusste, dass sie ihn anflehte etwas zu tun. Er tauschte kurz mit Sams Vater einige Blicke, dann griff er Sam und zog sie einfach mit sich auf Latif zu. 

„Also, wie kommen wir hier raus?" Sam begriff sofort, was Jack vorhatte und begann sich heftigst zu wehren. Sie trat nach ihm, versuchte ihn zu beißen und schrie ihn an, aber das alles bewirkte nur, dass sein Griff noch stärker und seine Verfluchungen, die sie betrafen, lauter wurden. Latif wandte sich der Wand 

hinter ihm zu und drehte an einigen Symbolen herum, die den Raum schmückten. Die Wand teilte sich daraufhin und ein nur leicht beleuchteter schmaler Gang kam zum Vorschein. Wornaf und Martouf ranten als erstes hinein, dann drückte er Sam hinein und schob Teal'c nach, damit sie nicht mehr rauskommen konnte. Er bedeutete Latif rein zu gehen und die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen. „Teal'c, nimm Carter und bring sie sicher zur Erde!", rief er noch, bevor sich die Tür entgültig schloss. Selbst als sie geschlossen war, konnte er Carters verzweifelte Schreie hören. Jack stand noch einen Moment ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen vor der Tür und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um den dicken Kloß in seiner Kehle runter zuschlucken, bevor er sich umdrehen würde und sich Jakobs Standpauke anhören durfte. Als er sich jedoch langsam auf Sams Dad zu bewegte, sprach er zu Jacks Überraschung mit ruhiger Stimme. „Jack, war das denn nötig, dass sie sich auch noch sinnlos in den Tod stürzen. Sie wissen doch, wie sehr Sam sie liebt, jetzt muss sie um uns beide trauern. Als hätte sie nicht schon genug durchmachen müssen!" Für einen scheinbar unendlich langen Moment dachte O'Neill über seineWorte nach. „Ja,...aber Sie schaffen das nicht allein und wir wurden für diese Mission als ein Team eingeteilt. Außerdem will ich, dass mein Schwiegerpapa bei der großen Hochzeit anwesend ist, wenn es einmal dazu kommen sollte!" 

Jakob trat näher an Jack heran und zog seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass, wenn Sie oder sogar wir beide hier heil herauskommen, Sie meine Tochter heiraten und für immer und ewig auf sie aufpassen werden?" 

Jack kniff seine Lippen zusammen, ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte, dass er, ihr sonst so sturer Vater endlich von selbst seine Einwilligung gab. Ein dumpfes Surren schnitt, neben den scheppernden Geräuschen der Tür, die Luft. 

„Ja, ich verspreche es!" 

„Na endlich, dann können wir ja jetzt gehen!" 

„Was?" 

„Na ja, das Virus ist injiziert, dann brauchen wir ja unser Leben nicht auch noch sinnlos wegwerfen, oder?" Jack stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und schaut auf den Bildschirm, der nur noch undeutliche Schemen zeigte. 

„Jack, helfen Sie mir doch mal! Welche Symbole musste man in welcher Reihenfolge drehen?" Er rannte sofort auf ihn zu und drehte geschickt an einigen Symbolen herum, die er sich gemerkt hatte, jedoch ging die Tür nicht auf und die Symbole drehten sich wieder zurück. 

„Mist, dass waren doch die Symbole, oder?" 

„Keine Ahnung, Sie sind der Experte. Was Sie jetzt auch tun, sie sollten sich beeilen, die Tür hat schon so große Risse, dass ich die Jaffa auf der anderen Seite sehen kann....Sagen Sie mal wie viele Symbole haben Sie eigentlich gedreht?" 

„Ähm,...neun, wieso?! 

„Weil die Goa'uld alles was es an Codes von ihnen gibt achtstellig ist!" 

„Wieso das?" 

„Acht steht für die Unendlichkeit und jetzt versuchen Sie es noch mal!" 

„Toll, es gibt ja auch nur zich Kombinationen." 

„Mein Gott, dann lassen Sie einfach das letzte Symbol weg!", keifte Jakob ihn ungeduldig an. Wiederwillig folgte er den Anweisungen und schon glitt die Tür nach einigen Verzögerungen, auf. Diese war aber nicht die einzige Tür die aufging. Kaum das der erste Jaffa durch den Rahmen gestiegen war, eröffnete er das Feuer. Jakob zog ebenfalls seine Stablanze hoch und versuchte die anströmende Masse wieder zurück zu drängen. Jack stieg in den Gang hinein und zog Jakob mit hinein, der gerade von einer Salve getroffen worden war. 

Er riss den Hebel hoch, der die Tür von Innen verschloss. Er hatte Latif genau beobachtet, was er kurze Zeit vorher getan hatte. Die Tür rastete hinter ihnen ein und ein weiterer Feuersturm traf die Tür. Jack konnte nun nur noch hoffen, dass Latif recht hatte und nur er und Apophis diese Gänge und somit die Tür Codes kannte. 

Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
